


Hold My Hand

by TheMomeRath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is nervous, and this irritates Kageyama to no end, so he finds a way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

Hinata shivered nervously in his seat at the back of the bus.

"Ey. Hinata." Kageyama shot him a stare. "What are you doing?"

"What?" The redhead blinked up at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"You’re shaking so hard I can’t hold my water bottle still. Are you cold or something?"

"Uhh…" Swallowing, he shook his head. "Not really. I’m pretty nervous."

"Don’t be. We’ll be fine." Kageyama lifted his bottle again as Hinata gave another tremendous shudder, and the boy’s shoulder jostled his arm. "Hey."

"Sorry…" Hinata glanced up at him apologetically. "I can’t help it."

Tanaka turned and smirked at him. “A little nervous, eh? Lemme tell you what helps me out. Imagine yourself with a beautiful girl.” As he spoke, his eyes lifted to the sky in near ecstasy. “I always like to imagine that I’m holding her hand and reassuring her that everything will he okay. ‘Oh, Ta-na-na,’ she would say. ‘You’re so strong, and so brave. I don’t have to be nervous about anything if you’re here for me!’” He smiled happily, a dreamy expression on his face. “If I pretend I’m holding hands with a beautiful girl… I can deal with anything.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow skeptically, and Hinata frowned.

"Um…" He scratched his head, trying to politely say what he was thinking.

"I don’t think that’s going to help," the darker-haired boy said.

Tanaka pulled back, looking almost offended. “Wha-? Why not? It’s perfect!”

"Not really." Hinata crossed his arms and put his elbows on his knees. "Ughhhhh…"

Kageyama frowned down at him, watching the red curls bounce with each jolt of the bus.

Suga stood carefully at the front if the bus, grabbing ahold of one of the seats to support himself. “Hey, everyone! We’re almost to the school!” He smiled and adjusted his grip on the seat. “Try to get all your things together so we won’t have to wait too long to get off.” He nodded and sat back down quickly.

Hinata barely raised his head to acknowledge him. Kageyama put a hand on his shoulder cautiously. “Are you feeling okay?”

Hinata shook his head while staring down between his knees. His already pale face was even more pasty white when he lifted his head again. “This is really scary.”

"Look," his friend began brusquely. "You don’t have anything to be worried about, all right? It’s a practice match. Nobody cares if you throw the ball off the court or something."

"Oh, look at that. Kageyama is giving his little boyfriend a pep talk," Tsukishima taunted from a couple seats forward. The obnoxious blonde continued, "While you’re at it, why don’t you hold his hand? I bet he really needs it."

"That’s enough." Daichi glared at him out of the corner of his eye from next to Suga. Tsukishima glanced up at him sheepishly and stopped his taunting quickly, but not before staring defiantly at Kageyama and Hinata.

Kageyama glared at the back of the blonde’s head. “That jerk…” He grabbed Hinata’s hand hastily.

"What- what are you doing?”

“Holding your hand. Shut up.” He looked down at the redhead. “If it bothers you, just let go. But I’m not letting him tease you for something that didn’t happen.”

Hinata blushed but didn’t let go. “Thank you… I guess…”

The bus lurched to a stop, and the team stood quickly, throwing bags over their shoulders. When Kageyama didn’t let go of his hand, Hinata smiled and lifted his bag with his free hand. “I’m not so nervous anymore.”

The taller boy looked down at him again. “That's good. There’s no need to be. I’ve got your back.”


End file.
